


loon's final wail

by anandrew



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: AxB - Freeform, Character Death, Gen, Grief, M/M, wammy's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anandrew/pseuds/anandrew
Summary: Beyond discovers A's body washed up in the forest river. Here is the aftermath as L's called the authorities to handle the body.
Relationships: A & Beyond Birthday & L, A/Beyond Birthday, Beyond Birthday & L
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	loon's final wail

“L – L…!” the voice was breathless, holding an amount of panic the young detective couldn’t bare to feel. it tied knots through his stomach, the way Beyond’s fingers suddenly latched onto his dripping wet sleeve. his fingernails scraped lines across L’s delicate skin through the cloth.

“– his ring,” Beyond’s voice cracked. the rain had matted L’s hair against his face in such a way that it felt cemented there forever; like blood streaking down, neither could be lifted. L’s sure he won’t be able to see the same for the rest of his life, something will always be veiling his perception like a mortuary shroud protects the world from such awful, morbid sights.

his head turns enough to regard Beyond. he doesn’t exactly look at the younger boy, despite feeling his intense gaze burning holes through his soul – but at least with the motion it’s clear he isn’t being ignored. L doesn’t need to understand the details here to know what Beyond is asking.

again his head turns, this time towards the police whose bulky black coats keep the water from permeating their shirts; this, too, rolls right off them like duck feathers, or the downy of a loon. L thinks he can hear one in the distance – Beyond’s sure it’s crying.

“officer,” L’s voice sounds all the same; steady, objective, clear despite the fog weighing heavily down on the air. the policemen look over, bored of shoving the teen’s body into an equally colorless plastic bag.

“was the boy wearing any jewelry?”

“doesn’t matter if he was, we’re not supposed to tamper wit–”

“i’m not asking for that. _was the boy wearing any jewelry?_ ”

the men look at each other. L can feel Beyond’s legs beginning to give out. all he can think of then is how annoyed the boy will be that his jeans have mud stains once he hits the ground – _your sills have so much dust Lawli, how do you think in here?_

they let the corpse slide back out, one man knees wearily to inspect the pale boy – L can see the ring in question from here, as can Beyond who squeezes him with renewed vigor.

“yeup,” the man grunts, standing & shifting the boy back into place, “just a ring it looks like but like i said,” the two men heave the first child’s body, concealed now in a body bag, up onto the stretcher. “we can’t remove anything off the body until the report’s been written & the boys downtown take a look.”

L feels Beyond flinch; he, himself, does not enjoy the objective choice of wording there, but there isn’t anything to be done about it.

"understandable,” Beyond’s nails dig deeper, L’s almost sure if he looked it wouldn’t be water running down his arm anymore. “we’ll wait for the report then.”

“yeup,” the van doors slam with a finality that chews through L’s stomach like the rain was full of acid & he had swallowed the beads lingering on his lips.

“…Lawli,” Beyond sighs, the tires kick up fragile crabgrass as the first child is driven away. L takes a step back towards the house once it’s out of sight.

“there was nothing to be done, i’m sorry Beyond,” L doesn’t turn around to see the burning accusation in the second child’s eyes – the stare that could ignite a fire through the saturated forest if he had looked anywhere but at the detective’s back. L doesn’t see Beyond launch himself forward, with an impressive accuracy, taking into account the shifting mud beneath his feet.

what L does see is Beyond’s fist for a split second through the black veil over his eyes – & the gleam of a ring that had vaguely matched the one in question.


End file.
